The Return
by MadameMe
Summary: Hermione Granger promised herself she would remain in Britain only three days. Meeting an old acquaintance changed everything. HBP spoilers. Post Hogwarts.
1. The Return

It had been ten years since anyone in Britain had heard from Hermione Granger-Weasley. Two days after the funeral of her young red-headed husband, and four days after Ginny's burial, she was nowhere to be found. The grieving Weasley family, torn and scattered to the war, anticipated her return within the year. Yet, she never came. Christmas, birthdays, holidays, all passed without a word. After two years, they stopped leaving a seat open at the table for her at family gatherings. Two years later, they sold her possessions, and the small house outside of London she and Ron had once occupied. Now, a decade out, her name was not hushed from occasional anecdotes, but rather accepted, and filed into the 'life-before-the-war' category.

Harry, on the other hand, moved out of Godric's Hollow and into the Burrow after the death of his fiancée and month-old son. Molly, George and Fred, who had moved back into the house after their shop was destroyed in a Death Eater raid, Bill and his daughter Madeline welcomed the Boy-Who-Lived back with open arms, claiming him as the dark-haired brother and son they had never had. Charlie had died in Romania during the first month of the war, defending the dragons he so loved; Arthur fell defending his youngest children during the Final Battle. After Harry, Ron and Hermione's sixth year, Percy was never heard from again, and was rumoured to have died at Peter Pettigrew's wand before Pettigrew was killed by Remus.

In the decade after the war, the Weasley family grew both in number and strength. Both Molly and Bill had remarried: Molly to Kingsley Shacklebolt, Bill to a Russian witch, Anna, who had been on exchange from St. Petersburg. Both Fred and George married on the second anniversary of the Final Battle, to Hogwarts' sweethearts, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, and had produced numerous grandchildren for Molly to spoil. Harry remained single, as he spent most of his time tracking down Dark witches and wizards, at least during the two years after the war.

Life in wizarding England had slowed to its normal pace. Marriages and births were properly celebrated; deaths were now properly mourned. Each day was lived much the way it had been during the years before the Dark Lord. All, it seemed, was finally at peace.

That is, until an article in The Daily Prophet broke the silence.

"_**American alchemists develop lycanthropy** **cure"** _

_By Luna Longbottom, Special Correspondent_

_Werewolves have a new reason to howl. The American Ministry of Magic's Department of Medicinal Potions released details Monday about the new 'wonder-potion' Wulfsend. At a press conference in Washington, DC, Potions Mistress Hermione Granger, PhD, explained her team's success. "By using properties of Muggle chemistry, my team and I were able to enhance the potency of the Wolfsbane's elements, and recombine them to create the Wulfsend."_

_Art Klopsky, the head of the Department of Werewolf Registration, when asked how the potion would change the lives of werewolves, answered "It would obviously change their lives for the better. We are already developing werewolf reintegration programmes." No word yet on the status of such programs in other nations._

_Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt, head of the Auror Department, speaking from his London office, offered this comfort to the families of Fenrir Greyback victims: "He will be given the potion, tried by the Wizengamot, and punished to the full extent of the law." Werewolves are not susceptible to the effects of dementors and are therefore not often imprisoned in Azkaban. As to the change in legal status for registered werewolves, Shacklebolt's only comment was "We shall see what the Minister decides." A spokes-witch for the Minister answered by admitting "The matter warrants further investigation before a decision may be made."_

_Remus Lupin, Order of Merlin First Class, a werewolf of almost 40 years reacted jubilantly to the news of the potion. "My wife and kids are overjoyed, as am I. We had known Hermione was experimenting with a cure when she left Britain, but had no idea she would finish this quickly." It is rumoured that Mr. Lupin, a former Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, will be returning to the position after the administration of the potion._

_Ms. Granger, a member of the illustrious Order of the Phoenix and a Hogwarts graduate, is also known for her development of the cure for HIV/AIDS. She received the status of Potions Mistress after apprenticing with world-renowned alchemist Gustav Cartier of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She also received her Muggle PhD in biochemistry from Johns Hopkins University in Baltimore, Maryland._

* * *

Hermione unplugged her laptop and stowed it in her bag in preparation to land. Rolling her neck, she sighed. The flight from Washington to Paris had been as many of the other flights she had flown: long and tiring. In her mind the glaring sunlight of the French morning did not help matters. She had one more meeting with the French ministry before her train to Edinburgh.

Why she had chosen to take the train, she did not know. Though trans-Atlantic Apparition was not possible, popping from France to Scotland most certainly was. Perhaps it was the desire to relive a part of her past, to see what she had not in ten years. She smiled at the irony: she would connect at Kings Cross Station. Perhaps, if she were lucky, she would meet an old acquaintance come to pick up their child for the Easter holidays.

She shook that thought from her head. She did not come back to revisit her past, though, she would certainly be required to divulge pieces of it to Remus when she visited. She would go to give Remus the cure for his disease. She would visit the Ministry and receive permission to extend her patent into the country. She would take the meeting with Minerva merely to appease her former mentor. Three days she had allotted herself. In three days, she would be back in Washington, in her lab, where she belonged.


	2. Friends

Disclaimer: As you have most likely read many times before, I do not own it. These wonderful characters belong solely to Ms. Rowling, et al. Wishing they were mine is all I am able to do.

* * *

Hermione hoisted her bag up onto her shoulder as she shivered against the cold, rainy April morning. The moon hung high in the inky night sky as a church bell nearby tolled four. As she walked out of the train station, she turned left, and walked toward a row of taxis waiting just outside.

"Where ya 'headed to, marm?" the cab driver asked.

"472 Oliver Street."

"Oliver Street, eh? You're not a lady of the evening, are ya? The police 'ave been pickin' off us 'oo drive 'em 'round."

"No. I'm a chemist. It's rather a long story, but my train from Paris was delayed, so I couldn't catch the train here until late. It's all this rain!" she added, exasperatedly, as a large droplet hit her square on the nose.

"All righty then. Just needed to know." He loaded her bags into the back of the cab, closed the door behind Hermione as she sat down, took his own seat, and began to drive the dark city streets.

"You must not be from 'round 'ere," the cab-driver stated from the front-seat.

"No, I'm not. I went to boarding school not far from here, but I was raised near London. I've lived in America for the past ten years."

"I see. What made you leave?"

"My parents were dead, my husband and best friend had both just died. It was time to move on."

"You 'ad a 'usband ten years ago? You don't look a day over twenty-five," he remarked in a tone of disbelief. Hermione smiled.

"I'm twenty-nine, actually. We married right out of school. He was joining the military."

"And that's 'ow 'e died?"

"Yes. My best friend, too," she added quietly.

"If Britain held so many bad memories, why d'ya come back?"

"I've worked to develop a cure that will help a good friend here."

"I see… wait. You helped to develop the AIDS cure?" Hermione nodded as she failed to stifle a yawn. "I cannot believe me own ears! You're Doctor Granger. I'm a few weeks away from being HIV-negative."

"That's great. How is the treatment working for you?"

"It's been good, but the 'ardest thing is no sex for the past five months."

Hermione laughed. "I suppose that would be rather bad."

"It's worth it to 'ave my life back. I 'ope the cure works as well for your friend as it did for me. Oliver Street 472, you said? It's up there on the left. Is someone expecting you? This isn't the easiest neighbourhood to get around in."

Hermione nodded into the rear-view mirror. The cab pulled up to a curb poorly lit by a flickering street lamp a few feet away. After the cabbie waived off the fare, Hermione exited, took her bags, and found her way to Remus' apartment.

"Ms. Granger," said a voice from behind the door. "Our new celebrity."

"Don't scare the poor girl away, Severus. She has brought me my cure."

"Good … ah hell, I don't even know what time it is. Good something, Remus. Tonks." She nodded to them both as she stepped in the door.

"Is it raining hard out there?" Tonks asked, peering through the open door to the window in the hall.

"It's not too bad, actually. This is mostly from finding a taxi," she said, motioning to her hair.

"Good, good. I was planning on taking the kids out today, to let you do your work. I'm sure Severus here wants to hear all about the potion."

"Later, love," Remus announced. "Hermione looks dead on her feet. How long have you been up?"

"Not that long, really. It's what, eleven, in Washington? My flight took off about this time yesterday. Only about two days."

"_Only two days!_" I cannot believe you. Oh to be young again! Into bed with you, now," Tonks ordered.

And Hermione agreed.

Later that morning, Hermione awoke to find two brown-haired children watching her. She sat up, and smiled at the Lupin offspring.

"What are your names?" she asked.

"I've Kevin James Lupin and this is Reba Marie Lupin. She's two." His sister was the feminine version on Remus; she had a kind, caring face (or as much of a caring face as a two-year-old covered in some sticky substance could have), and brown hair. She was trailing a well-used blanket and bear behind her.

"I see," said Hermione as she got out of bed. "And how old are you, Kevin James Lupin?"

"I'm six," he said proudly.

"Six? Why, you'll start Hogwarts soon. You're practically all grown-up."

"Hermione, I'm sorry about them. I didn't know they weren't in their rooms," Remus admitted apologetically.

"'Salright," Hermione said, failing to stifle a yawn. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Just fine as one can be when these miscreants wake you up at five-thirty. Do you need anything?"

"If you'd be so kind, could you put on some coffee? I'll shower and set up in the kitchen."

"Sounds great." He turned to his children. "Come on, kiddos. Your mum's taking you to the zoo today." He guided them out of the room, closing the door behind them.

A half and hour later, Hermione, Remus, and Snape were seated in the kitchen, the anticipatory mood filling the small room.

"Remus, I must first warn you that what I am doing is highly illegal. As these potions have not been tested by the Ministry here, the importation of these potions is punishable by at least ten years in Azkaban. For appearances sake, you should Apparate to France later today. The potion is legal there."

"No problem."

"This cure is actually what is called a 'cocktail' treatment among Muggles. There are three potions you must take as quickly as possible. The first one rids you of the animal part of your brain, much as the Wolfsbane did. The second rids you of the transformation. The final potion causes the saliva from the bite to be dissolved, ending the disease permanently."

"Let's go," Remus said, a determined look on his face.

Hermione handed him the first potion, which he downed quickly. The second and third he finished in a similar manner.

"Could you have made these potions taste any fouler?" he asked.

"If you would rather remain a werewolf…" Hermione threatened.

"I'm off to France and then the zoo. As thankful as I am, I don't need a play-by-pay of the brewing. Thank you, Hermione." The former-werewolf hugged Hermione and planted a small kiss on her cheek.

As Remus Apparated away, Hermione poured herself a cup of coffee. "Ugh," she shuddered. "This coffee is what is foul. He never could make a decent cup."

"That he cannot, Ms. Granger. Though, I had always believed the Americans to enjoy coffee-flavoured water with numerous unnameable milk products."

"That's just Starbucks. In general, the coffee is not horrible. It is tea they cannot make. I longed for a hot tea the entire time I was in America."

Just then, the doorbell rang. "Remus probably forgot his keys. Again." Snape added exasperatedly. Hermione walked to the door, and opened it.

"Mione!"


	3. Or Foes

Disclaimer: I'm a poor, broke college student. How could I possibly own them? All characters belong to Ms. Rowling, who is not a poor, broke college student.

* * *

"Mione! My god, you're back. Remus had said you would come, but he didn't give me specifics. How are you? You look like shit, you know."

"Thank you, Harry. I'm fine, just tired from the trip over here."

"You Apparated?" he asked as they walked into the living room and sat.

"No, Harry. I flew."

"Get off, Hermione. You hate flying. You always felt like you were going to fall off the broom."

"No, Harry. I flew in an airplane."

Harry looked puzzled. "Why? You were always popping around the globe when you were working for the Order."

"I wanted to fly, and you very well know that the only 'popping' I did was through the Floo Network. You cannot Apparate across the ocean." Hermione felt slightly uneasy about lying to Harry, but how does one tell a friend that he unknowingly spent half your magic? "I'm not as powerful as I once was, Harry," she said, telling him only the most important part of the truth.

"What happened?"

"Life happened. The war happened. Magic isn't just physical; it's psychological as well. Losing Ron was tough on me."

"Me too, Mione. I miss him, but I know he'd want you to be happy." He took Hermione's hands in his own. "I want you to be happy. Have you considered the offer I made you before you left?"

"Harry, I love you, but you are like my brother. I am not in love with you. My answer is the same as last time."

"I can make you happy. I don't need love to do that. I can give you the pleasure you've never had."

Hermione pulled her hand sharply out of Harry's and abruptly stood up. "How dare you! First you insinuate that I would lower myself to a relationship without love. Then you tell me my husband, your best friend, wasn't a good lover."

"He hardly touched you, Hermione. What sort of relationship could have grown out of those final months? We were always off chasing a piece of Voldemort's soul. Your relationship was secret, so you rarely slept I the same bed. When we were at the Burrow, Ron told me he didn't feel right sleeping with you with his family in the neighbouring rooms. This being apart thing, it didn't work for you. Neither of you were happy. That lifestyle was most definitely not conducive to a physical relationship."

Hermione looked at Harry with tears in her eyes. Her hands moved from their crossed position on her chest to cover her abdomen. "He touched me enough to get me pregnant," she whispered.

"Pregnant? There wasn't enough time. You're lying."

"Why would I lie about something like that? What would cause you to think something like that?" Her words were soft, but filled with anger.

"Mr. Potter, I believe you have said quite enough," Snape sneered from the doorway.

"You! What is he doing here?"

"He came to discuss my cure for Remus. He has my full faith and confidence, as he proved through his trial. Didn't you see Dumbledore's memories claiming Snape's innocence? Didn't you hear the Wizengamot's verdict?"

"You're defending him? That traitor? I ought to send him to hell where he belongs," Harry snarled menacingly.

The room grew dark, as if someone had pulled the blinds. A flash of lightening resulted in the loss of electricity in the room. A second bolt illuminated the room, causing Hermione's hair to stand on end, making her look like a fallen angel.

"Leave, Harry."

"I want a full explanation."

"Leave, Harry. I have nothing more to say to you."

"Does Remus know he's here?"

"Yes, Harry. Leave. Now." The room shook only slightly, but it was enough to make Harry turn to leave.

"I pity you, Mione. I really do. What sort of life have you had in wherever the hell you were that would make you become his whore?"

At this, Hermione pushed Harry up against the wall, and pinned him there with her hand. "Don't ever think I would lower myself to being a whore – Snape's or yours. I died the day Ron did. I would not sully his memory by selling myself off to the highest bidder. Can't you see that? If you can't, you have no place in my life, and you most assuredly have no place in my bed. Goodbye, Harry."

With that, she released Harry, who turned on his heel and walked quickly out the door, slamming it in his wake.

"A baby, Ms. Granger?"

"She's not a baby anymore. She'll be ten in August. She'll start at Salem next year. I cannot believe he came here, expecting me to accept him back after all these years. He was Ron's best friend."

"Loathe though I am to take the Wonder-Boy's side, he will come around, once he understands the gravity of what he has done."

Hermione snorted. "Of course he will. That's what he's always done. Every time he fucked up, we forgave him. Every bloody time." She turned and began to rant. "Couldn't he see that I was trapped? My husband had just died. I found out on the day of his funeral that I was pregnant. What a nice parting gift he left me. And then, my best friend, four days after his wife died and two days after my husband died, decided to ask me to go for a roll in the sack with him. 'Hey, we're both uncommitted. Why don't we sleep together?' He forgot the pain I felt. How abandoned I felt."

"Your husband did not mean to abandon you," Snape said, sitting Hermione down on the couch.

"I know. I just felt trapped. When I found out I was pregnant, it was… horrifying to say the least, to know that I would be carrying Ron's child without him. I may be a liberal, but I couldn't abort the baby, not after killing Death Eaters. I could not keep the child either. So, I let her be adopted by an older wizarding couple who could not conceive. They send me her picture every year at Christmas. She looks so much like Ron," Hermione sighed.

"You did the right thing. You were both so young, too young, maybe."

"I loved him. Whether or not we should have been together, or if our relationship would have worked after the war, it's all a pointless debate now."

"Forgive me, Ms. Granger. That comment was uncalled for."

"It's all right. Maybe we were too young. I don't know, but what's done is done."

* * *

Authoress' Note: No, I do not hate Harry. 


	4. Revelations

Once again, I do not own them.

* * *

Later that day, Hermione Flooed to Diagon Alley. The weather in London was not as wet as in Scotland, but it was cold nevertheless. Hermione shivered against her winter cloak, wishing for the warmer weather of Washington. 

The Alley had changed due to damage in the war. New buildings replaced the centuries-old structures on the main street. Knockturn Alley no longer existed – Aurors and Death Eaters had battled there for over a week, and had ruined many of the buildings, as well as killing, accidentally or not, many shop owners and residents.

The main potion of Diagon Alley, from the entrance at the Leaky Cauldron to Gringotts, had been widened, giving it a more planned look. Olivander had returned and reopened his shop. Hermione stopped, and went into the small store. Her wand had not worked the same since the Final Battle, but as she worked in potions, she did not need a new one. Nevertheless, Hermione decided to see what Mr. Olivander had to say about the subject.

"Ms. Granger, I had not expected to see you again. The last I heard, you were living in America."

"I'm only back for a short time. I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

"Of course, I am here to serve." At this statement, he made a small bow.

"During the Final Battle, something happened that changed how my wand worked. I don't know what happened, but my wand is not nearly as powerful as it once was."

"It is not uncommon for powerful witches and wizards to change wands several times. Minerva McGonagall, for instance, has used fifteen different wands in her lifetime. Albus was buying wands long before I sold them, but I sold him one a year. Would you like to see if a new wand would better suit your needs?"

"Yes, thank you."

Mr. Olivander pulled many boxes off the shelves. "New wands for adults are complicated. Your magical repertoire is much larger than that of a first year student. You are a Potions Mistress?"

"Yes, but I don't use my wand much for brewing."

"You are one of Severus' students."

"'_No foolish wand-waiving_'. Of course."

"Be that as it may, your wand is not determined solely by your occupation. Try this one."

He handed her an ebony wand that was quite thick. Then, he passed her a short, thick maple wand, then a long, thin, and springy oak wand. After nearly an hour of trying, Mr. Olivander took a box from the very back of the store.

"Perhaps you are aware that the use of the parts of human-like creatures in a wand creates a powerful wand. Mermaid scales, vela hair, and pixie's wings all make for temperamental wands. In the hands of the right witch or wizard, however, these wands may work far better than any plant or animal based product. This wand has a core containing a tail hair from a centaur. I need not tell you that centaurs are intelligent. Try this."

He handed her the wand. She tested it with a simple _Wingardium Leviosa._ The box lifted off the desk effortlessly. She tried a few, more complex spells as well. After ascertaining the wand's quality, Hermione turned and smiled at the shopkeeper.

"It works then, does it? Let me see your old wand for a moment." Hermione handed it over.

"This wand is in fine condition. I will pay ten Galleons for the old wand, which will bring the cost of the new wand to 25 Galleons and four Sickles."

Hermione gave him the money, bid him a good afternoon, and left the store. She wandered the street a bit longer, but Flooed back to Remus' flat when the weather turned cooler.

She re-entered the apartment to find the Lupin family sitting in the family room. After an exchange of pleasantries, Hermione sat and related the events of the day.

"Centaur hair? That's really powerful. In some countries those wands are illegal to purchase, because they are so powerful. I'm surprised the Dark Lord did not change wands after his rebirth." Tonks shuddered at the thought.

"He tried," Snape said. "He had Olivander captured in a raid, but he could not work for us as we needed him."

"How did he stay alive, then?" Tonks asked. "Very few have defied You-Know-Who and lived to tell the tale."

"He supplied wands of lesser strengths. He claimed the centaur herds had moved on, which they had. The colony at Hogwarts was too well protected. The Dark Lord tried, but was unsuccessful. I do not think a new wand would have much altered the Dark Lord's power. The wand may choose the wizard, but the wizard's strength determines the operational standards of the wand."

"Have you ever changed wands, Remus? I'd actually never heard of this happening," Hermione admitted.

"It is not entirely rare, but, then again, it is not extremely common. Changing wands signals a change in power, due to circumstances, not just learning. Yours could have changed during the Battle or maybe something else triggered it. It really just depends on the witch or wizard."

"But you've never changed wands. Have any of you?"

"Ms. Granger, I am surprised your Master did not explain such things to you. As you learn to work with potions, a part of your innate magical ability comes out. You use your hands, not your wand, to determine an element's viability. The emphasis on innate, or wandless, magic often leads to a deepening of your power. Most Masters change wands after their training is complete."

"So this is not unusual?"

"For us, no."

At dinner that evening, the conversation flowed freely among the adults.

"What keeps you in America, Hermione?" Tonks asked.

Hermione smiled. "It's certainly not the greatness of their tea." At this, Snape smirked in her direction. "No, actually, I have a good job, a nice condo, and a Ministry research grant. The weather is far more agreeable in Washington than it is anywhere on this island. The prejudice against Muggleborns and women is much less, partially because the Native Americans were very open to new sources of magic, and partially because many witches and wizards came to America fleeing persecution from other wizards or from Muggles.

"But the Salem Witch Trials…" Tonks interjected.

"The Salem Trials never touched any truly magical person. One unfortunate Squib, yes, but the rest were all Muggles."

"Did you live near the Green Lady?" Kevin asked.

"The 'Green Lady'?" Hermione turned to Remus for clarification.

"The Statue of Liberty, at least, we think," he said.

"I didn't live that close to New York. It's a few hours away, if there's no traffic."

"What's traffic?"

"It's where so many cars are on the road that people don't move. How can he live in the city and not have seen a traffic jam?"

"Not all of us are as integrated into the Muggle lifestyle as you are, Hermione," Tonks admonished.

The dinner progressed, and lasted so long the children began to fall asleep at the table. Hermione volunteered to help clear the table with Remus, as Tonks took the little ones to their beds. Hermione steeled herself for the conversation she needed to have.

"Remus, you knew that Ron and I were married. Something has been bothering me since I left. After Ron and Ginny died, Harry, I guess the word is propositioned, me. I thought he and Ginny were happy together."

"It was much the opposite. In public, they were the poster couple. In private, there was much more than met the eye. Harry felt trapped. Ginny felt abandoned. Harry was not with her during her pregnancy; he didn't sign the birth certificate until after the baby's death. At one point, right after the child's birth, I believe, he told Ginny that he would not give the child his surname.

"Then there were rumours of infidelity on both sides. Ginny was said to have been at Neville's the night before he and Luna married. Harry rekindled his flame for Ms. Chang while he was at Headquarters. She became pregnant with Harry's child a few days after Ginny told Harry she was pregnant. Harry doubted he was Ginny's child's father.

"They were too young to be in such a relationship," Remus added gravely.

"That's what I know now. Remus, did Ron ever cheat on me?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"He did, didn't he? Who was she?"

"Lavender Brown."

"So, what basically happened is that every member of the DA screwed every other member while I sat faithfully at home waiting for Ron to come home. Gods, what I fool I was."

"You must understand, Hermione, that Ron loved you. He just couldn't show it to you as he wanted. Hell, none of us knew what to say at that point. It was easier to communicate through sex than through words."

"But he could have communicated through sex to me. I was his wife, damn it!"

"He didn't think, Hermione. None of us thought. We just did. We knew we could very possibly not have lived to see the next day, so we lived as much as we possibly could.

Hermione walked out of the kitchen, shaking her head. "How much more of my life haven't I been informed of?"

"There will always be things others will know we will not know, Ms. Granger. Everything is dictated by chance. It was chance that caused you to learn of your husband's infidelity. It was chance that you left for America. Everything is chance, or the result of chance."

"That's not a very scientific belief, Master Snape."

"On the contrary; when one believed everything to be chance, there is no problem in believing that bad things will happen. In fate, different choices lead to the same results. That is the illogical statement, from a scientific point of view."

"Perhaps so. Is it chance that I want to leave here and never return?"

"Ms. Grander, I make this offer not in an attempt to seduce or harm you, but rather as a gesture of understanding from one who has been tossed by the waves of chance many times. I am temporarily relocating back to my house at Spinner's End this evening. You are welcome to join me there."

"Thank you, yes. I have done what needed to be done for Remus. I do not know how much longer I could stay here. Harry might come around again." She sighed as she put her head into her hands. "I don't think I can deal with him again."

"As you should not. He insulted you and your honour. He shamed the name of your husband. It is only natural that you would desire revenge."

"Where is my Gryffindor braveness? I am not brave enough to confront him. I'm more of a Hufflepuff."

"You are, at this moment, the epitome of a Ravenclaw. Realizing a confrontation would be detrimental is not cowardice. Rather, it takes intelligence _and_ bravery to make that choice."

"How ironic is it that I am being assured of my Gryffindor-ness by a Slytherin."

"There is a reason the Founders Four combined to create the school. A school of Hufflepuffs would not accomplish anything because they would all worry about offending one another. A school of Ravenclaws would be nearly impossible to run, because every person would have his or her own ideas that he or she believed to be superior. A school of Gryffindors would result in many students incapacitated due to their desire to show their bravery. Slytherins would all be dead within the week, because of all the alliances they would make. The opposing Houses balance one another. Albus, though he was a Gryffindor in his school days, embodied all the traits of the four Houses, as do we all. We just have them in varying amounts."

"I find it hard to believe, Master Snape, that there is even an ounce of Hufflepuff in you."

* * *

Authoress' Note: Studies have shown that the rate of extra-martial and unprotected sex goes up in times of war, particularly among soldiers. The 'last-day mentality' often results in rape, unwanted pregnancies, and STDs among soldiers and the civilian population. 

**I'm looking for a Beta-reader/Brit-picker. If you are interested in the job, or know of someone who is looking to Beta-read, email me through my profile page.**


End file.
